


Resonance

by Shadaras



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Chirrut and Jyn continue their interrupted conversation about her necklace.





	

The Force had always been part of her life, Jyn knew. Her father told her stories of the Jedi, tales that weren’t quite legends because they had happened in his lifetime — the Clone Wars had raged and he’d been reassigned from working with energy efficiency for power cells in starships to power efficiency for weaponry, and he’d never forgiven them.

(He hadn’t told her that. She’d learnt it by listening to his conversations with her mother, and from what Saw had told her, years later.)

But he’d worked with the Jedi, because their lightsabers were pure energy, and did have mechanical parts, and even if they were powered partially by the Force he had known there was something to be learnt there.

The stories had always paused there, and her father turned to her mother, who lifted her necklace and continued with a smile, telling her about kyber crystals and how they focused energy more efficiently than anything else in the galaxy. The Jedi didn’t ask why. Her father said it was because they resonated with the energy of the universe, because the Force itself rang within them.

As a girl, Jyn had believed that to be the most amazing thing in the galaxy.

As a woman, Jyn thought it was complete and utter crap.

But she still wore the necklace her mother had given her, the last remnant of her parents. And no matter how many times she got caught, she always found a way out, and nobody took her necklace from her. She touched it through her clothing, feeling its faint warmth against her breastbone. Chirrut had sensed it, and after seeing him fight, she was sure he’d seen it through the Force.

“The Force is with you,” Chirrut said from right beside her.

Jyn hissed and almost elbowed him in the throat. Or, she supposed, as she turned to face him properly, there was no chance that she would have, because of his whole _I am one with the Force_ crap. If he could dodge blasters, he could dodge a hypervigilant woman, no matter how fast she usually was.

He was _smiling_ , like he’d just told the greatest joke. Jyn scowled at him, perfectly confident that even if he couldn’t see her expression, he’d still understand the point. “I thought it was with you.”

Chirrut’s smile grew bigger, and he leaned forward, like he was about the share a secret. “It’s in all of us, Jyn.” He tapped her chest, right where the necklace was. “You invited it closer.”

Jyn scooted away from him. The Rebel base didn’t have much space, and she was sitting on crate of something — she hadn’t bothered to look at the label — in the hanger. “Where’s your friend?”

“Around.” Chirrut didn’t seem concerned. Jyn supposed he didn’t need to be, since they were supposed to be safe here. She was also pretty sure that his friend — Baze? — wouldn’t have left Chirrut if _he_ didn’t feel it was safe. “Did you know that the Force surrounds you?”

Jyn closed her eyes and sighed, resigning herself to actually having this conversation. Whatever meeting was going to happen had to wait for everyone to be debriefed and the Rebellion’s leadership to argue. She didn’t have anywhere to go. She opened her eyes, and found that Chirrut hadn’t moved at all. He was still standing in front of her, both hands resting on his staff, smiling serenely. It was intensely obnoxious. Jyn grimaced, and said, “Does it matter?”

The monk tapped his fingers on his staff, expression turning thoughtful. “No. Yes.”

Jyn took a breath, and said, as deadpan as possible, “That’s helpful.”

Chirrut smiled, and it lit up his face. “An example, then: Here on Yavin Four, we are surrounded by trees. We cannot see them right now, but they are still there, and will continue to be there regardless of whether or not you care about them.” Chirrut cocked his head, just as Jyn was about to respond that he was full of crap, and added, “However, if you know where they are, you can use them.”

“That’s what you do.” Jyn had meant to say it as a question, but as soon as she started speaking, it was obvious that it had to be true. That didn’t explain why Chirrut was telling her this, unfortunately. “Are you telling me I could do the same?”

“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me,” Chirrut said. The shit-eating grin was back on his face. “You are not one with the Force, but the Force is with you.”

“Great. That’s really helpful to know.” Jyn looked over at where members of the Rebellion passed by, giving them a wider berth than she thought necessary. “But, unlike you, I don’t want to be one with the Force.”

Chirrut nodded, his smile disappearing into seriousness for once. “It is not a path for everyone.”

Jyn eyed him, considered her words for a moment, and then said, “Your friend didn’t accept your offer either, did he?”

The face Chirrut made was truly splendid, as he winced overdramatically and laid a hand upon his chest. “I don’t know what would ever give you that idea!”

“Yeah, thought so.” Jyn leaned back against another crate and closed her eyes. This was getting ridiculous. “Just because I have a kyber crystal doesn’t mean I want to play with the Force. It’s just a keepsake.”

“Ah. It keeps you for their sakes, then,” Chirrut said. Jyn was pretty sure he was trying to sound wise. Mostly it was just a bad joke, and came across as a bit pretentious. “A useful token to have.”

“Is there anything else you wanted?” Jyn asked, tired of useless questions and comments about the Force. “Or are you just going to keep bothering me now?”

“I wanted to know what use you were making of your necklace.” Chirrut patted her knee. “I’ll leave you to your contemplations now. May the Force be with you, Jyn.”

Without thinking, Jyn replied, “May the Force be with you.”

She didn’t look, but she could feel Chirrut’s smile as he left.


End file.
